


Distractions

by PurpleBraces



Series: Two Idiots Trying Their Best [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Raph's a little shit, Teasing, after finishing vulnerability i knew i had to keep writing for these disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBraces/pseuds/PurpleBraces
Summary: In a newfound relationship, the boys find themselves increasingly distracted with each other at the worst of times. Might want to read 'Vulnerability' before this so it makes sense.





	1. You Ran Into A Fucking Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this takes place after 'Vulnerability'. You probably should read that before this, as this story will contain references to that and it would just make more sense with that background knowledge.

Being in a different dimension didn’t mean they could skimp on training.

Leo refused to let his team get out of shape, so as soon as they could, they set up a little training ground in front of the little huts they stayed in. Mikey put together some training dummies out of sacks stuffed with grass, and training began bright and early in the ass crack of dawn.

Raph yawned as they did their morning stretches, his mind wandering from the training field into a more welcome territory. Namely, a certain prince of a certain domain that he happened to be staying in. Ever since he’d pulled his head out of his ass and actually let things develop, he had been pretty much inseparable with Sidon. The only times they were really apart was when Sidon had business to attend to or at night when Raph went back to his family on the outskirts of the domain.

“Raph, you’re with Donnie. Mikey, you’re with me. April and Casey, you’re with each other.” Leo said, and the brothers paired off to do their thing. Despite it being so early, Raph loved the thrum in his muscles and the familiar dance of sparring. It gave him something to focus on other than the millions of anxiety-inducing questions and scenarios racing on a constant loop in the back of his mind.

He didn’t even notice Sidon had arrived until Donnie managed to get a good hit in, sending him flying. Raph flipped to land on his feet, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Is that the best you can do?” He said with a playful smirk. It was common banter between them, but what threw them off was the sudden crash that followed.

Everything paused, and Raph looked over to see Sidon sitting on the ground, rubbing his crest and glaring at the tree in front of him like it personally offended him.

“Sidon? What...What happened?” Raph asked, feeling laughter begin to bubble up in his chest. That was a big ass tree, how did Sidon not see it as he was approaching?

“I think I know,” Leo smirked, with Mikey and Donnie nodding in agreement. Everyone was beginning to chuckle, not even trying to help Sidon up. They were all assholes.

Apparently, Raph had been the only one to not notice his own boyfriend’s presence, because, within the next few seconds, Casey was full on cackling. The obnoxious noise set everyone else off, and soon they were all in stitches, Sidon glaring at them in embarrassment.

“Your prince was so busy gawking at you while you were training he didn’t see the tree right in front of him!” He howled, that is until April whacked him over the back of the head because she felt bad.

“Alright Casey, give it a rest,” She said, even though she was still giggling a little as well.

“I was simply...observing your techniques! I haven’t seen that fighting style before!” Sidon tried to defend himself, but Raph wasn’t stupid. Later, the thought of Sidon being so distracted by him would make him smile; but now, all he could do was try to get air in his lungs from laughing too hard.

“How did that end with you running into a tree?” Donnie asked through gasps of air, and Sidon just flushed and looked away.

“I may have been...observing Raphael more than the rest of you. I seemed to have forgotten my surroundings.”

“Aw…” April cooed, and Raph gave her an annoyed glance, even though he’d been secretly thinking the same thing. He couldn’t help it, Sidon was adorable.

“Shit, you’re bleeding,” He noticed, all sense of mirth gone. It wasn’t anything major, but it was enough to begin to run down the side of his face.

“Oh?” Sidon gingerly touched the area, wincing as he did so. “It seems I am.”

“Come on, I’ll help you out. It’s the least I can do for laughing at you.”

“I still don’t understand your amusement. I would think you’d be happy I feel so strongly towards you.” Sidon said, pouting even though one could say a prince does not pout.

Raph flushed, a fond smile covering his face as he replied, “I am, but when I wanted you to fall for me that isn’t what I meant.”

The disgusted groans that followed them were ignored, as Raph had more important things to worry about. Namely, his idiot boyfriend who ran into a fucking tree all because he was too distracted watching Raph train.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you ran into a tree, of all things.” Raph chuckled, applying a small bandage to the now clean cut on Sidon’s head. “What did I even do to distract you so much?”

“You...you smirked at Donatello. Seeing you move with such confidence and then to finish with such an expression...It sent me reeling, in the best way.” Raph hadn’t been prepared for an answer so heartbreakingly sincere, and he looked away to try and calm the burning in his face.

“I see I’m not the only embarrassed one now.” Sidon chuckled, tilting Raph’s face back up to meet his eyes.

“Shut up, I’m not embarrassed,” Raph grumbled, but there was no heat in his words. Sidon never failed to make him chill out, even though the vulnerable feeling sometimes overwhelmed him and he needed to take a step back.

“Whatever you choose to call it, it’s adorable.” He brushed his lips against Raph’s in a silent question, and if Raph’s answer made him miss an entire half hour of training, then that was a noble sacrifice in his book.

“And where have you two been?” Leo asked, crossing his arms. He had on the patented Protective Big Brother look, and Raph rolled his eyes.

“Stand down, Leo. I was helping Sidon.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“For an entire half hour?” Mikey said skeptically.

“What kind of help could he possibly need for that long? He ran into a tree, he didn’t lose an arm.” Donnie added, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you really wish to know?” Sidon asked, his arm wrapping around Raph’s shoulders and pulling him close to his side proudly. “I would love to bring up those fond memories if that is what you wish.”

Leo paled, and they all shook their heads in unison.

“No thanks, feel free to keep that sacred between you guys.” Casey cringed. Raph was his best friend, he didn’t want a romantic light to ever be associated in his direction, let alone here a personal account of...whatever they did up there.

Funny part being, they didn’t even do anything wild. They just kissed and talked, but Raph was content to let his family believe whatever they wanted to if it got them off his back.

“Well now that you’re back, we can continue training. And no running off with Sidon this time.” Leo tried to get them back on track.

“I should be returning as well. I didn’t exactly alert Muzu as to where I would be going, though he has most likely noticed my absence by now.”

“Ooh, sneaking away to see your boyfriend. How romantic.” Casey rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be jealous I’m getting more action than you, Jones.” Raph scoffed, before turning to kiss his boyfriend goodbye.

“See you later?” He murmured, slightly out of breath. It was like that every time he kissed Sidon, and it never got old.  


“Of course.” Sidon left him with one last kiss to his forehead, before heading back the way he came. Raph watched him go, only turning back to his family when one of them cleared their throats.

They were all grinning at him, which was creepy as hell. Seriously, why were they doing that?!

“Why the hell are you looking at me like that? It’s creepy.” He asked, crossing his arms defensively.

“Nothing, we’re just…” Donnie trailed off, looking for the words.

“We’re just glad to see you happy, man,” Mikey said.

“Yeah, you don’t look like you’re carrying the world on your shell when he’s around. Which is a good thing, because it was kind of depressing, dude.” Casey chimed in, earning him a half-hearted middle finger.

“I just hope he keeps making you happy. You deserve it.” April murmured, and Raph felt that overwhelming vulnerability creeping on his shell like a bad itch. He had gotten somewhat better since their family began finally addressing their issues, but he still had a long way to go.

“Okay, okay, I get the point!” He exclaimed. “Let’s just get back to sparring.” His unspoken thanks lingered in the air, and from the knowing smiles on the faces of his family, he knew they understood.


	2. Can You Stop Pining For Twenty Seconds?

This was the most boring shit Raphael had ever done in his life.

The boys and their friends had been invited to a meeting in which Sidon was supposed to be convincing his people to open their trade routes. It wasn’t like Raph wasn’t proud of his boyfriend, quite the contrary, but he had no idea about anything political. Diplomacy was none of their strong suits. If anyone asked, they were simply here for moral support.

Muzu had called him a very unflattering name as he’d walked past, and Raph had taken extreme pleasure in ‘accidentally’ stepping on his foot. He had even apologized, knowing that if Muzu lost his head that would only reflect badly on him. They both knew it, and so the crotchety asshole sat down and finally shut up. Sidon had seen right through Raph’s innocent act but had just given him an amused grin before starting his speech.

As the conversation went on, the boys found themselves drawn into the discussion, oddly enough. Apparently, a neutral perspective was seen as valuable, and the brothers did their best to not make fools of themselves. Raph...did not succeed in that front. For the past 20 minutes he had been staring at Sidon, his chin propped up on his fist. He couldn’t help it, Sidon’s regal air just drew him in. It didn’t help that this meeting was as boring as watching pigeon shit dry while on patrol. He thought he was being subtle, like the ninja he was, but apparently, he needed some practice.

“...aph? Raph? Raphael!” Raph jumped as Leo snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Huh? What?” Oh shit, everyone was staring at him. Sidon was giving him a fond and amused look, which didn’t fare well for his heart rate nor his blood pressure, and everyone around them had varying looks of amusement as well.

“I asked, my love if you had anything to add to the conversation,” Sidon repeated himself. Okay, now that was uncalled for. Sidon knew how pet names could turn Raph into a puddle at a moment’s notice, and using one now made Raph want to both kiss him senseless and punch him in the spleen.

“No, nothing.” He said quickly, jabbing Mikey in the side when he heard the snickering. He glared at the rest of his family to make sure they didn't get any idea; he was not afraid to toss them across this meeting table.  


The meeting went on as usual, and Raph felt his face burning throughout. He caught frequent glances between himself and Sidon, along with whispers and murmurs. He had been caught basically fawning over his boyfriend by an entire room full people. If that didn’t warrant hiding away in his shell for the rest of the day, then he didn’t know what did. Muzu had already given him the reputation as a whore, and he didn't intend to prove the old shit right. However, Sidon knew him too well, waiting for him in the hallway. He was smirking, and again Raph wanted to punch him.

“Don’t look so smug.” He grumbled though he allowed himself to be pulled closer. "That was embarrassing."  


“I can’t help it. It’s flattering, to know I can distract you so by doing so little.” Sidon kissed his forehead, and Raph rolled his eyes goodnaturedly.

“Like when you ran into that tree a week ago?” He said innocently, laughing a little as Sidon made a face.

“How long are you going to keep reminding me of that?” He asked softly.

“Hm...as long as it keeps being funny.” Raph chuckled, reluctantly pulling away. “I have to go. Leo will lose his shit if I miss training.”

“I’ll stop by later?” Sidon offered, and Raph couldn’t help but kiss his cheek once more.

“You better, my prince.” With a final wave, he jogged to catch up with his clan, who had stopped to wait for him and were looking very bored.

“You two are gross.” Casey teased, and Raph responded by tripping him and smirking at his indignant squawk.

“Oops.” He shrugged unapologetically, stepping over his friend like the asshole he was.

“Did you have to get distracted like that in a meeting?” Leo scolded, but Raph wasn’t having it.

“You mean how you used to get distracted when Karai was watching us fight? Showing off as if you were some comic book hero?”

Leo opened his mouth to respond but shut it after a moment. “...Touche.”

"Exactly. All of you guys have been caught in a similar place, so don't give me your shit." Raph grumbled though he meant it all in good fun. He found that he just didn't feel the natural urge to raise his hackles.   


“Let’s just get training done so Raph can be with his prince,” Donnie said, urging them forward.

“Damn straight.” Raph had long since stopped denying it; Sidon was  _ his  _ prince, fuck what anyone else thought.

“There’s nothing really straight about this situation.” Mikey pointed out, ever so helpful.

April snorted, and Raph just shot them an unimpressed look. Why was his family so corny? What did he do to deserve this torment?

“Race you to the training ground!” Raph said, breaking into a sprint. Leo called after him, but Raph was too far ahead to hear. He knew they would catch up soon enough, and his little staring incident would be put behind them as they all tried to outdo each other.

He would have to make sure he never got caught staring like that again; that shit was embarrassing, no matter how nice the view was.  



	3. Chapter 3

Between royal duties, patrolling, and living in two different dimensions, there wasn’t a lot of time for Raph and Sidon to have moments to themselves. When Raph was free, Sidon had prince duties, kissing babies and all that. When Sidon had free time, Raph was patrolling or in traction from their latest fight. That made rare moments like these even more special.

Sidon was in between meetings, Raph just so happened to be visiting with his brothers, and they had about a thirty-minute window of intermission until the next one. Raph refused to take place in the actual meeting after last time, but he waited in the hall his prince to emerge. Sidon didn’t know he would be here, and the look of pleasant surprise on his face when he emerged from the room was a sight for sore eyes.

“Little one, what a surprise,” He smiled, arms wrapping around Raph’s waist to pull him close and kiss his forehead. Raph ignored the stares on his shell, laughing softly at how gently Sidon touched him. Raph wasn’t going to shatter, Sidon knew that, yet he still treated him like glass sometimes. It could be both endearing and frustrating. 

“I figured you’d like some company until your next meeting, and April and Casey are taking care of patrol.” He grinned. “Surprise.”

Sidon’s grin faded as he noticed a sharp bruise on Raph’s cheek. “What happened here?” He asked, rubbing his thumb gently over the skin. His frown deepened when Raph hissed slightly.

“Nothing, just the same old bullshit that goes with patrolling. Nothing serious.”

There was something in Sidon’s gaze that gave Raph pause. Affection and happiness, as usual, was ever-present, but there was something deeper, something that sent a pleasant shiver down Raph’s spine. Whenever Raph got injured, which was quite often, Sidon tended to get this possessive look in his eye, a certain fury that someone would dare hurt him. It was both alluring and a little funny, because if Raph didn’t do this job then who would? Didn’t mean Sidon had to like it, though. Maybe it was a shark thing; being possessive.

Raph was snapped out of his thoughts by Sidon grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the now empty meeting room.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Raph yelped slightly as Sidon pinned him against the closest wall, his hands on Raph’s waist lifting him up so that they were eye level. Raph’s legs instinctively wrapped around Sidon to keep his balance, though he still had no idea what was going on.

“I’m always in awe of how you can help the people of New York without thanks, you know that. You know I admire your drive and will to do what’s right.” Sidon whispered, his face buried in Raph’s neck. He seemed to be holding himself back from something, and Raph, to his credit, stayed quiet and let Sidon work through his thoughts. 

“I would never ask you to stop doing something you love...but the thought of those...barbarians putting their disgusting hands on you, a precious treasure, fills me with rage.”

Raph felt his face heat, ducking his head shyly. Precious treasure, huh? That one was new, sending a pleasant but slightly overwhelming wave of affection through him. It had taken some time for Raph to get used to compliments like that, and Sidon had been endlessly patient with him. Even now, Sidon only used the more intimate ones in times of seriousness, like right now, when the prince was growling in his anger.

“It was one punch, I’m perfectly fine.” He tried to reassure him, but he could tell it didn’t do much to help. “Hey, look at me.” He waited until Sidon met his eyes, smiling at him despite the sharp pain from the bruise. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse, and you know I’m always going to come back to you.”

Sidon finally began to unclench, for lack of a better term, but he didn’t set Raph down just yet. He needed to have him close for a little longer, protect him even if the danger was long gone. Raph cupped his cheek gently, drawing him in for something much more pleasant than the idea of Raph getting his ass kicked.

The kiss began gentle, and Raph had planned on keeping it that way. Sidon still had to finish his meeting, and Raph didn’t want to distract him and have Muzu on his ass once again. However, Sidon knew how to make Raph lose all sense of the world around him. Add that to the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in a while, plus Sidon’s protective nature and their sweet and innocent kiss turned into something deeper, more passionate. Sidon couldn’t help himself, he wanted to erase any and all memory of unwanted hands on Raphael, replacing them with his own. Besides, it wasn’t like Raph was trying to stop him; instead, he was pulling him closer with those strong thighs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss, moving instead down to Raph’s neck to leave his own mark, this one of passion.

The sudden scream from behind them made Sidon almost drop Raph flat on his ass; he would have if Raph hadn’t had his legs wrapped around Sidon’s waist. Muzu was standing in the doorway, his face flushed with fury as he took in the sight. It was bad enough that the prince had fallen for this wicked harlot, but they couldn’t even keep their activities behind closed doors?! Anyone could walk by and see, which was exactly how Muzu ended up in this situation.

“Oops…” Raph muttered, trying not to smirk and make Muzu even more upset. A laugh began to bubble in his throat as Sidon froze with wide-eyed surprise. He wasn’t finding this as funny, but Raph thought it was fucking comedy gold.  


Muzu was trying to scold them, but he was so upset that all he could do was sputter.

“What happene- _ oh. _ ” A guard had come running when hearing Muzu scream, but when he realized what the situation was, he just shook his head in exasperation.

“Again, your Highness?” He asked, an amused grin on his face as Sidon finally put Raph down.

Raph snorted, and Sidon shot him a betrayed look; nothing was funny, this was humiliating!

“This is the  _ third time this month!”  _ Muzu finally screeched, drawing more of the meeting’s participants to see what the commotion was. Including Leo, since he’d needed brushing up on his diplomacy skills as a leader. Who better to take notes from than a prince? What Leo wasn’t expecting was to potentially have to use those skills to calm Muzu after the old man caught his brother making out with the prince.

“You two are insatiable,” Leo smirked, crossing his arms. He’d known Raph would be waiting, but he’d hoped that after last time they would be a little bit more subtle. Apparently, there was no stopping them when the mood hit.

“Because of your brother! The prince would never lower himself to this before-” Sidon bristled, a growl beginning in his throat.

“That is enough, Muzu.” He snapped, staring the old coot down until he simply grumbled and huffed but was ultimately silent.

Raph smirked slightly; he couldn’t help it, Muzu getting shut down would never not be hilarious. But Raph was never one to let things lie; he could never simply cut his losses and move on. If there was an envelope, he wasn’t pushing it, he was yeeting that bitch.

“Well Muzu, Sidon and I could always continue this elsewhere…” He suggested, taking hold of Sidon’s hand and trying to hold in a cackle as Muzu’s eyes bugged.

“Yeah, I’m sure the meeting can be continued a bit later when everyone has had time to think about what was said.” Leo chimed in. Usually, he would say they should continue now, but he couldn't help it; Muzu was hilarious when angry, and Leo wasn’t too fond of how the shark continued to badmouth his family. If anything, this was well earned.

“I, for one, think that’s a great idea,” Sidon said, ignoring Muzu’s outraged sputtering and stomping, “Shall we?” He offered Raph his arm, and they exited without another look back.

Raph made it to the end of the hallway before he broke down in hysterics, leaning against Sidon for support. He thought he would make himself sick from laughing so hard, tears in his eyes as he howled.

“That was...the funniest shit I’ve ever seen in my life. Muzu’s face is going to make me laugh for the next week, at least.” Raph had to take deep breaths before he made himself sick with laughter.

“You know he’s going to come searching for us once he regains his bearings, yes?” Sidon asked, watching his lover with amusement. Though the situation was embarrassing, it was worth it to see Raph so amused. It was a rarity, for sure.

“Oh definitely.” Raph cupped his cheek, mischief in his eyes. “So why not give him a show? Maybe eventually he’ll get the hint and steer clear.”

Sidon chuckled, shaking his head but drawing Raph into another kiss nonetheless.


End file.
